


Kwang Soo and 3 lolols

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on RM 196 but not really<br/>Because Gwang Soo demanded to make a lolol episode with him having another 3 lolol as tall as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Jong Kook saw them for the first time, he thought he was dreaming. Or Cha Tae Hyun had mixed his orange juice with vodka and Jong Kook ended up drunk without notice.  
Whichever it was, Jong Kook knew that they were not real. How else could you explain multiple Gwang Soos in your living room. Either Gwang Soo was moving with light speed to eat ramyun, watch tv, walk on treadmill, and drink coffee at the exactly same time, or Jong Kook was just simply hallucinating after eating too much chicken breast.

“Uh, Gwang Soo yah?” Jong Kook spoke up with eyes wandering over, not really sure himself which Gwang Soo he should look at.

“Yes Hyung?” All 4 Gwang Soos answered at the same time.

Jong Kook massaged his temple, trying to relax his nerve. Maybe it would help the hallucination to disappear.  
One Gwang Soo who was busy watching TV came to him.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” The TV Gwang Soo said softly, approaching his hyung to help him sit on the nearest chair.

Jong Kook smiled, lifting his head in hope that he had found the one and only Gwang Soo he ever loved.  
But there were still 4 Gwang Soo.

Jong Kook held his whimper. He was confused and it was kind of scary and he missed his “real” dumb boyfriend so much.

But when Ramyun Gwang Soo came with a cup of tea for his hyung, treadmill Gwang Soo turned off the equipment to focus on his lover, coffee Gwang Soo across Jong Kook hold his hyung’s hand gently to reassure him and TV Gwang Soo clinging to Jong Kook from behind, Jong Kook knew that the “real” Gwang Soo was still there with him.

“They” were all real Gwang Soo.

“I found a bottle of super power liquid and then I got Lolol power. That’s why I’m multiplying.” The 4 Gwang Soo explained at the same time while pampering Jong Kook with kisses and hugs. Jong Kook could only nod and accept the explanation because really, it didn’t matter anymore.

Having 4 dumb boyfriends sure would be tiring, but Jong Kook had to admit that it was entertaining to watch dumb Gwang Soo quarrel with another dumb Gwang Soo over who would sit beside their hyung while watching tv.

It was fun, really fun.

Until the 4 Gwang Soos decided that it was time to do the night activity.


	2. And the sex begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine 4 horny Kwang Soo, that's all this story about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT, IT'S NOT TOO LATE RUN

Jong Kook got out from the bathroom, showered and brushed and so ready to sleep when suddenly he saw that there was no place left for him to lie down on the bed. Kwang Soo alone was tall enough and now he had to deal with 4 giraffes in his bed.

"Kwang Soo, could one of you give up one slot for me to lie down? Or do you want me to sleep outside?" Jong Kook asked, totally exhausted about all of this lolol thing.

"Who would sleep this early? We still have some fun to do."

Jong Kook blinked, and muttered an O. "Ok then, who I should have sex with?"

All Kwang Soos raised their eyebrows, "Why choose? You said you loved us equally?" Kwang Soo asked and gave him a pout. Jong Kook didn't know how to react. Dealing with 4 sulking Kwang Soos would be a pain the ass but having sex with 4 Kwang Soos would literally make his ass hurt so much.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's only one of me and you all need to choose among yourself who would sleep with me tonight. That's it or nothing at all." Jong Kook said, arms folded to show that he was determined to not make any more deals.

The Kwang Soos looked at each other, dumbfounded so Jong Kook decided to flop in, pushing 2 Kwang Soos at once so he could rest his back on the mattress.

"Hyung," one of the Kwang Soos on the bed began, "when we were fighting over who would get to peek you in the shower today, we came to the conclusion that we have to share everything about you."

"Wait, you peeked on me while I was showering?"

Kwang Soo quickly changed the subject. "The thing is, we decided to share everything about you and no one gets left behind. Who knows if this guy would vanish tomorrow while he didnt get a chance to fuck you Hyung?"

The Kwang Soo who got mentioned made pitiful puppy eyes and Jong Kook felt bad, only for a moment.

"But there's only one of me. If I don't want to do it then we won't do it," Jong Kook replied, tilting his body to the right so he could pretend to sleep.

"Then, we only need to make you want it."

With that, the Kwang Soo nearest to Jong Kook pushed his body so he stayed flat on his stomach and the other Kwang Soo quickly hold his legs and arms.  
Jong Kook was strong, but having 4 Kwang Soo pinning him was too much. All he could do was protesting and cursing when the Kwang Soos started to tie his wrist and elbows together.

"Yah, untie me!" Jong Kook snapped. But the Kwang Soos didn't listen and flipped him again so he was now on his back. One Kwang Soo held his body while the other 2 began unbuttoning his shirt. His pants were already gone thanks to another Kwang Soo.

Jong Kook asked them to stop, but his pleas turned into moans when the Kwang Soos began teasing his nipples and dick. Once he opened his mouth to catch breath, the Kwang Soo holding him shoved his tongue inside Jong Kook's mouth.

Jong Kook shut his eyes, Kwang Soo was indeed a good kisser. He also got nice skill on using his tongue but Jong Kook wished he, well, "they" didn't use it at this wrong timing.  
When Kwang Soo let go of his mouth, Jong Kook's face was already flushed red and panting hard.

Jong Kook grunted and tried to free his legs that were kept spreading wide by another Kwang Soo, "Dammit stop licking my dick."

"Are you sure, Hyung?" the kwang soo who had Jong Kook's dick in his mouth asked him. Jong Kook whimpered because he couldn't find any good response and the other Kwang Soos had began to lick his nipples instead.

Just when Jong Kook felt really really good, they stopped their teasing all together.

"No, why you stop."

"Because you said to stop."

The Kwang Soo closest to Jong Kook whispered in his ear, "You said you didn't want sex. Meant that there wouldn't be penetration and cumming, yes?"

Jong Kook grunted when Kwang Soo ended his speech with a lick on his earlobe.

"That means, we're gonna tease you until you go nuts without letting you cum all night." The other Kwang Soo added before attacking Jong Kook's neck.

And Kwang Soos kept their promise. They kept teasing the older man together and only stopped when Jong Kook was about to reach his climax. Jong Kook would sob and when his body started to cool down, Kwang Soos would start again with their game.

When the 4 Kwang Soo had really serious boners and decided to take a break by having masturbation in the bathroom, Jong Kook finally spoke up.

"Enough, enough already. Do me," he panted. Eyes not focused because he couldn't decide on to which Kwang Soo should he beg.

"Are you sure Hyung?"

Jong Kook nodded, "Yes."

"We 4, against you 1."

Must be tough, Jong Kook thought. But he complied anyway. 4 Kwang Soo smirked at him and Jong Kook braced himself for what to come.

2 of the Kwang Soos approached him. One of them started kissing Jong Kook to thank him and the other one began preparing his hole. Jong Kook grunted when the Kwang Soo on his bottom started lifting his leg high in the air to penetrate him.

Kwang Soo started to move. Jong Kook was enjoying the way his sweet spot brushed roughly by Kwang Soo's thich cock when the other Kwang Soo shoved his erected cock to Jong Kook's face.

"Oral?"

Jong Kook opened his mouth so Kwang Soo could insert his big length into him. It was hard to breathe but Jong Kook kept his composure so Kwang Soo could easily fuck his mouth.

Kwang Soo on the bottom moaned and he ejaculated inside Jong Kook, filling his inside with semen. He recovered quickly before giving his place to his "brothers" who were drooling for all the hot scenes happening in front of them.

"Ah wait," Jong Kook said, pulling out from Kwang Soo's erected cock to talk, "My dick, touch mine too."

Kwang Soo who just got his pleasure shook his head, "No Hyung. Not until you make all of us satisfied."

Jong Kook gulped down and Kwang Soo who had his cock close to Jong Kook's face became impatient and asked for his mouth again.

Jong Kook wanted to rebel. But he got his hands tied and was literally helpless right now. Making Kwang Soos mad wouldn't be good for him. He sighed before moving his body to get on his knee, giving better access for both of Kwang Soo's cock.

"Better, you're the best." Kwang Soo between his legs said before giving a hard thrust to Jong Kook, making the man swallowed the cock in front of him.  
It was hard to stay still with hands on his back, and Kwang Soo never gave consideration when they were too preoccupied with something like fucking and pounding.

The Kwang Soo in front of his face moaned and shot his cum inside Jong Kook's mouth. The muscle rings tighten and Kwang Soo on the back shot his load, it was like domino effect.

Jong Kook coughed but he ordered for more so he could get his turn.  
He was about to ask who's next when he saw both of Kwang Soo (that he was sure one of them had already cum) were staring at him with lust and hard-on.

"You're so hot, I can't." One of the Kwang Soo in line said before taking the empty position behind Jong Kook.

"There's no end for this, don't be like this I'm so hard," Jong Kook sobbed when another Kwang Soo fucked him again. In front of Jong Kook was another cock waiting to get sucked.

"I can give you a hand, but promise to not stop until we get satisfied?" Kwang Soo offered, hand touching Jong Kook's painfully hard penis.

Jong Kook muttered a yes while having a dick inside his mouth. And he finally got the much needed stroke of his life and came hard.

It was so good that Jong Kook didn't mind the fucking in both of his hole as soon as he got the ejaculation done.

"Later, we will give you the best lips service you ever had until you cum for reward." Kwang Soo promised and Jong Kook's body shivered in anticipation.


End file.
